


Be Wary of Christmas Miracles

by razielim



Series: Merry Smutmas 2015 [15]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Animal Transformation, Bestiality, Come Inflation, Father/Son Incest, Incest, Knotting, Loss of Humanity, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Painful Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Zoophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/razielim/pseuds/razielim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For bsgbsm.</p><p>Poseidon and Jupiter wake up on Christmas as a pair of giant wolf-dogs. Turns out, their wishes of reconnecting with their distant sons came true, but not at all how they expected. </p><p>Jason and Percy also made Christmas wishes, but the reality of their deepest, darkest desires might be a bit more than they bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Wary of Christmas Miracles

Poseidon woke up with the greatest ache in his nose. It was like a headache with an epicenter somewhere behind the bridge of his snout- nose-  _ wait- _

Poseidon opened his eyes to find two large, dark paws, crossing over his vision, draping over an equally dark snout. He sprung up and found himself on all fours. Dark brown, almost black, shaggy, thick fours. What felt like a large tail wrapped around one of his hind legs.

“ **Jupiter!** ”

The name came out, but it was thick, heavy- distinctly not human. He tried calling his brother’s name again and it came out in a roar. Poseidon whined and slowly, watching his feet carefully, made his way into the hall.

He was huge, he realized. As he walked past the banister to Jupiter’s room, he realized his eye level was  _ above  _ the railing. He looked in front of him as he turned the corner and stopped dead. Looking back at him was a huge beast. Almost black, yellow eyes, pointy ears. Not quite as streamlined as a wolf, but not quite a dog either. His breath came back to him as he realized he was staring into a mirror. Then he froze again.  _ He was staring into a mirror _ .

Yips and barks came from his brother’s room.

“ **Poseidon!** ”

The voice was just as mangled and bestial as his own.

He tore his eyes from his reflection and nosed the door open.

There was an animal, similar to him, lying on the bed, pawing at his face and ears, whining.

“ **Jupiter.** ”

The wolfdog stopped, jerked his head towards him. Then bound up onto his legs and jumped away. They stared at each other for a moment until Poseidon finally gained the presence of mind to make himself look less threatening, lowering his head and hunching down. That seemed to do the trick. His brother slowly walked across the mattress and jumped down.

Jupiter was the same breed of… whatever. Same massive limbs and same fluffy fur. Only his fur was a more sandy grey.

The doorbell rang and both brothers turned to look out into the hall. Shit.

“ **Percy-** ”

Poseidon didn’t have time to worry about what his son would think. The important thing was that  _ someone  _ had to know about what had happened. He turned and ran, sprinting all the way downstairs and to the foyer. He heard Jupiter coming in close behind them.

As he scratched at the door, trying to manipulate the troublesome lock, anxiety clutched his heart. He and Percy weren’t on the best of terms. Neither was his brother with his son. They’d tried for many years to draw the boys closer, reestablish the connection they’d once had, but neither child seemed interested in rekindling his relationship with his father- or explain what went wrong, for that matter. They had all been happy, once. But that was back when the boys were still teenagers.

How they’d gotten Jason and Percy to agree to come spend Christmas here, he didn’t know. But now he wasn’t sure how grateful he should be. How well would that go? “Hello, son, I am a dog now. Could you feed me? Thanks. Woof.”

He pulled the handle with his teeth and the door swung in.

Percy and Jason stared down at him. Then at Jupiter.

“When did they get dogs?”

Percy ignored the question and knelt down immediately, reaching for Poseidon’s ears.

“ _ Who’s a good boy? _ Oh, you’re a good boy! And you’re so  _ big! _ ”

He was. He head could easily rest on top of Percy’s when the young man knelt. Jupiter spoke behind him.

“ **Jason.** ”

Boys both froze and looked at Jason’s father, confused.

“ **Jason, it’s me.** ”

“ **Percy.** ”

Percy jumped, pulling away from him and staring in shock.

“ _ No _ -”

“ **It’s Poseidon. Please. Woke up like this.** ”

It was hard to talk.

Percy looked behind him at Jason.

“Jase… am I going fucking crazy?”

Jason shook his head.

“I- they- let’s get inside.”

Jason scrambled forward, ushering both Percy and Poseidon out of the doorway. He stopped when he was standing next to Jupiter.

“Dad, I- I just- is that really you?”

“ **Yes.** ”

It seemed like Jupiter struggled with the word and Poseidon’s growing fear was confirmed. Whatever happened to them… the transformation wasn’t complete yet.

“Dad, how could this happen?” Percy asked.

Poseidon looked at his son again. His pretty flushed cheeks. His wide eyes. He nuzzled against his son. No. Wait.

He pulled away.

“ **I don’t know.** ”

His voice was getting thicker- the words harder to make out.

Jupiter’s voice came, somehow managing to sound grumpy, even as a wolfdog.

“ **Anyone make any Christmas wishes?** ”

Jason and Percy both gasped and exchanged a look. Poseidon eyed them, then responded himself since it didn’t look like they would speak.

“ **Wished... Percy and I could fix things this Christmas. Don’t see how this helps.** ”

Jupiter grunted.

“ **Same wish about Jason.** ”

Their sons almost wailed in despair, then started apologizing in unison, looking on the verge of tears. They listened to the babble for a bit before Jupiter got tired of it and barked.

“ **What did you wish?** ”

The boys looked at each other again.

“We can’t say.”

“ **Out with it!** ”

Jupiter’s fangs were bared, his haunches raised. Both sons stepped back, sidling up to each other for support, and finally Percy broke.

“It was just a joke. Wishful thinking! It was supposed to be a secret!”

Jason joined in, nodding enthusiastically.

“It’s not like we’d ever actually ask you to have sex with us. We know that’s wrong! It was just… a fantasy. We didn’t want you to have to find out!”

“ **What?** ”

Poseidon cut in, because Jupiter looked like he was about to pop a blood vessel.

“ **Why would you wish sex with us? Jason’s my nephew. Jupiter’s feelings for Percy are also platonic.** ”

He gave Jupiter a look like, “Or at least they better be.”

“No, Dad… That’s why we stayed away the last few years. I- I wanted to- with  _ you _ . And Jason with…”

Percy gestured vaguely in Jupiter’s direction. For some reason,  _ that idea _ , didn’t bother him as much. Poseidon tried to push down that revelation. It  _ should  _ bother him that his son wanted him in a sexual way. 

Jupiter shook his head violently.

“ **What…** ” Jupiter struggled to continue, wincing. Poseidon wondered how much longer they’d be in control of speech. His last outburst was still hurting his head. “ **What does that have to do with us being dogs?** ”

Jason gulped, not meeting their eyes. Percy looked like he wanted to melt in shame, leaning against his cousin for support.

“Because we-” he looked to Jason for backup, but Jason was furiously glaring at the floor, as if he thought he could disappear by concentrating hard enough. “We were drinking last night- we had some eggnog- and- and- we wished last night that you were wolfdogs. Big, giant wolfdogs that would take us by force. Pin us down and just… violate us.”

It seemed the very air froze around them, it was so silent.

Poseidon tried to comprehend the idea. He looked at Jupiter, who seemed just as bewildered. Percy spoke again, his voice so fragile it broke Poseidon’s heart.

“We didn’t want it to actually happen. We didn’t want you to know. We tried so hard to hide it from you- hide our feelings and fetishes- we’ve missed you so much and even after all that, it never went away. We- god, Dad, we’re  _ so fucked up _ . We’re so sorry.”

Poseidon couldn’t hear any more of this. He bound up and nuzzled Percy’s side, wanting to comfort him, tell him it would be alright.

“ **Percy-** ”

-and that’s as far as he got. His throat seemed to close up around the rest of his words. He tried again to speak, but only a bark came out. Percy knelt, crying, reaching out to touch the fur on Poseidon’s chest and Poseidon leaned in to lick him.

It was ok. It was alright. After all, he’d wished they could breach the gap, and here they were. Was he shocked to hear of his son’s desires? Yes. But he was more relieved that his son was here and  _ wanted  _ to be here. If Percy had to cry about his feelings, he’d rather he do it into his fur. Being a human wasn’t worth it if it meant that Percy would cry and despair somewhere far from where his father could comfort him.

He sniffed at Percy. His son smelled so good. He nuzzled in closer.

Very good. He held still in Percy’s embrace for a couple more minutes, then pulled his head out, lightly shaking it so Percy would let go. The boy sat back, confused. Poseidon sniffed at his chest, his armpits, then moved lower. God, his son smelled good.

He snapped his head back. Percy and Jason’s wishes were still manifesting. Not only were they dogs, they were- or at least  _ he  _ was- 

Now suddenly and extremely interested in his son in a whole new way.

He hesitated.

Percy, even if he had all these desires, was still his  _ son _ .

Looking for guidance, he looked to Jupiter, who-

-who had his head between Jason’s legs and was licking enthusiastically at the young man’s crotch. Jason was sitting back, his face red, and looking on in a mixture of horror and absolute desperation. He heard Percy moan, having also noticed what his uncle and cousin were getting up to. Apparently, Poseidon was the last hold out in what was now revealing itself to be inevitable.

Well, if it was  _ inevitable _ .

He turned to Percy again, and allowed himself to inhale his scent once again. Yes, he very much wanted to mount and breed this delightful creature. Gingerly, he opened his mouth, tugging at a belt loop on Percy’s jeans with his canines.

Percy moaned.

“Dad, you don’t have to.”

Poseidon growled and tugged harder. Percy immediately scrambled to take his pants off, toeing off his boots and pushing everything off until he was naked from the waist down. He sat there, legs just barely spread so his father could make out his pink cock through the gap, watching Poseidon in apprehension. 

He pushed his head between Percy’s legs and nipped at a soft thigh.

Percy yelped and widened his knees.

Poseidon studied the offered flesh. The flushed cock, growing and swelling. The neat little ball sack, nestled in a bed of pubic hair. Percy smelled even better in the nude. Poseidon pawed at the jacket, wanting that damn thing off, and Percy complied, taking off his jacket, his sweater, his shirt…

He leaned in and licked the muscular chest. Percy moaned softly, pushing his fingers into the fur on Poseidon’s nape and holding tight. Poseidon travelled lower, slobbering over every inch of skin he could reach, wanting to cover and coat his son in his saliva. Percy shivered and didn’t complain, instead pulling Poseidon’s head closer now and then, and letting his legs spread wider. Poseidon growled in approval.

He sniffed around again once he got to Percy’s cock before pulling back to lick at him again, enjoying the way Percy jerked with each pass of his tongue.

But he wanted something more.

He waited until Percy seemed completely relaxed and happy under his attentions, then started trying to roll him over. He ducked under a leg and pushed, using his nose to try to dig under Percy. His son got the hint and got up on his hands and knees, looking over his shoulder curiously.

Jason cried out and Poseidon and Percy both looked over. His father stood over him, his two front paws braced on Jason’s back. The boy looked so small compared to the wolf dog. Poseidon watched hungrily as Jupiter pushed in. Jason cried out again and this time the pain was more obvious.

“Jason?”

“ _ Fuck _ , Percy- it hurts so much. He only just- agh- he only just licked me before pushing in.”

Poseidon watched hungrily as the huge cock- Jesus, was his own that huge too now?- continued to force its way in. He let go of Percy and went to investigate, curious about the bond. Jupiter’s cock seemed even larger from this angle. He started pulling out again and Jason cried out louder, his hole getting pulled at but fighting to keep Jupiter in place.

As soon as the cock was all the way out, Jason was struggling, trying to climb out from under his dad’s massive weight. Percy tried to push Jupiter out of the way and got a bark and a snap of wicked sharp teeth for his troubles. Poseidon stared, transfixed, by the boy’s hole. The rim was puffy and swollen and twitched uncontrollably as the boy’s body tried to close up that deep hole.

He thought he smelled blood.

Jupiter pushed in again, and again Jason yelled. Begged. The cock pushed in anyway, long and fat and unforgiving.

Percy pleaded with Jupiter.

“He’s a virgin! We both are! We- we’ve never had anything inside yet.”

Jupiter ignored him and put more weight into his motion.

Poseidon nudged Percy with his nose. Percy looked at him, all wide eyes and tears and red cheeks.

“You’re not going to- to-” he gestured at Jason and Jupiter. “Are you?”

Poseidon nudged him hard enough to knock him on his side.

The next moment, Percy was on his feet and running, and Poseidon was hot on his heels. He tackled the boy, but let him get back up. Then he cut him off in the kitchen, jumping up onto the counter. Percy almost slipped on the floor trying to reverse direction to run back the way he came, exactly as Poseidon wanted.

He gave chase, and as soon as Percy was close to his brother and nephew again, he took him down, pinning him to the carpeted floor side by side with his cousin. Percy struggled, begging him to let go.

Poseidon only squatted down and tried to get the tip of his dick caught on that wonderful little pink hole he’d glimpsed earlier before Jason had caught their attention.

“ _ WAIT! _ Dad, please! Wait!”

Poseidon almost got it that time. He tried again.

“I’ll hold still! I promise! Just  _ please! _ Please, I need some lubricant.”

He paused. Sure, he felt his cock leaking abundantly, probably making a huge mess, but even Jupiter had licked his son open first. He looked over to where his brother was still going strong, his hips shaking against Jason’s, the boy having long ago given up on crying out. Jason had his eyes rolled back. His mouth lay open and he was drooling onto the carpet, cock leaking precome onto the floor. 

Poseidon wanted to have his own son like that.

He looked back, and saw that Percy was also looking at his cousin, confused.

He moved off of his son, waiting a moment to make sure he didn’t bolt, and backed up to sniff at his hole.

He gave it an experimental lick and Percy whimpered. He did it again and elicited a jerk of Percy’s hips. In his direction. He lapped at the hole faster, wetting getting the area around it, trying to push in, and Percy’s hips rose of the floor in blatant enjoyment. Poseidon barked and hit the hole with his paw. Percy jumped, pulling away. Poseidon did it again, pressing tightly against the hole with his paw. Percy moaned, wiggling a little, seeming to be both in pain from the claws digging into his ass-cheek but also wanting to push back against the pressure.

Poseidon lowered his paw and licked once more for good measure before climbing back on top of his son. Percy stayed still like he’d promised, and even tilted his hips for an easier approach.

This time, Poseidon’s cockhead found the wet rim easily, and he pushed in without pausing.

Percy cried out, his fingers clawing on the ground.

The next moment, he broke his promise and was once again struggling, trying to get out from under his dad, whining and begging.

On the one hand, Poseidon wanted to comfort him, on the other… he wanted so badly to see the same dazed look on Percy’s face as Jupiter’s bitch had.

He continued to push, and Percy started moving his legs, trying to leverage them in a way that would let him escape.

“Dad, it  _ hurts! _ Dad,  _ please! _ ”

It was alright. A nice big cock was good for a disobedient bitch. He bottomed out to the sound of his son screaming. Vaguely, he thought about hospitals, but he shook that thought away, not sure where it had come from. God, he wanted to pull out all the way and see what the damage to that sweet little hole was. But he knew pulling back to look would give his bitch time to escape. So he pulled out only most of the way before shoving back in. 

His mate sobbed and begged more.

“ _ Please _ , Daddy. Please. Please!”

Poseidon only registered the pleading tone, the submission. It was everything he wanted to hear from a mate. He picked up his pace and, eventually, the bitch’s begging died down, replaced with small pants and whimpers. He barked in satisfaction.

His knot was swelling. It was making it hard to pull out, so he adjusted his rhythm to be a faster, more shallow thrusting.

His son- that’s right, this bitch was his son, wasn’t he?- was making a continuous sound, like a drawn out vowel he couldn’t stop from spilling from his throat. Confident that the knot was now firmly planted and wanting to change up the sounds the bitch was making, Poseidon readjusted once again to a more brutal motion, tugging his knot back sharply against his son’s already blown out rim.

The bitch cried out at every thrust. With every desperate noise he made, Poseidon felt his abdomen grow tighter,  _ tighter _ , until-

_ Orgasm _ . Relief. Pleasure. He felt his come fill up the space around his cock, and it didn’t stop. It kept going until Percy started squirming in discomfort, his belly making deep rumbles. Poseidon allowed himself to collapse onto his son.

His beautiful son. His bitch. With such a nice tight hole for daddy to fill up.

He looked over at his brother, who was just finally pulling out- or struggling to- from his own mated hole. Jupiter finally wrestled the knot out and Poseidon craned his head to look. The bitch’s hole was destroyed, swollen up like a half-inflated red balloon was pushing out of him. And out of it leaked come. And endless stream, rolling down his thighs, dripping down his balls.

The bitch’s stomach looked extremely inflated as he struggled to prop himself up onto his hands. Poseidon whined, imagining his own bitch looking like that soon enough. Full of come, ready to bear pups.

Something nagged at his brain. His bitch was Percy.  _ Percy _ . The boy couldn’t have pups.

Couldn’t? Why not?

There was no way his bitch wouldn’t birth him pups. If his son didn’t get pregnant right away, that just meant that Poseidon had to try breeding Percy’s ass harder and more frequently.

His son’s name floated away from him again. The name was part of a different life. A life where his son never visited home. This was his new life.


End file.
